Various RF connectors are used to provide connection between radio frequency (“RF”) connection ports and RF wires or RF communications links. RF connections may be made using right-angled RF connectors. Right-angled RF connectors may be difficult to maneuver during installation and misalignment or improper application of force during installation may result in damage to components.